Mission start !
by yarmantho
Summary: Kazuno Yuka was 12 years old, a prodigy and the youngest ANBU member in Sunagakure. What will she do when she was asked to 'babysitt' a five years old Gaara for a month ? What changes would she brought with her ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Fourth Kazekage was shifting through the list of ninja available. He quickly separated the genin and the chuunin ninja. They wouldn't fit for the mission. He needed an ANBU or a jounin at least, even then not all of them will succeed. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle and caretaker was out in a long-term mission—courtesy of the Suna Council. He didn't know what those old-so-called 'council' want with Yashamaru—or Gaara in that matter—that they urged him to send him out.

The mission only took a month, but then it would be a Gaara caretaker-less-month and he certainly wouldn't allow Gaara to be alone even for a day. He had to find a substitute caretaker—one who could supervise Gaara to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone.

The problem was he didn't know which one to pick. Most of the ninja in Sunagakure wouldn't even go near Gaara, even some of them who weren't afraid, hated Gaara with every inch of their lives and wouldn't hesitate to kill him even if it was suicidal.

He didn't care about Gaara's wellbeing—_really_—but he damn well couldn't let '_the perfect weapon_' die.

He flipped through the ANBU list when a name caught his eyes.

_Kazuno Yuka. The youngest ANBU member. A prodigy. She was an anomaly within the other ANBU because she was a cheerful and carefree person by heart, could be serious if the situation asked for it. She never lets herself getting swept by others judgement before she saw the fact. The important thing was, she never called Gaara as demon._

He paused at the page. A sigh escaped his lips. _Finally—_He had found the perfect person for this mission.

"ANBU " He called.

An ANBU suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. The Fourth Kazekage looked boredly.

" Call Kazuno Yuka immediately. It is urgent. " He ordered.

" Yes, Kazekage-sama. " the ANBU bowed low and shunshin away.

* * *

Kazuno Yuka. The 12 year old ANBU prodigy was standing in front of the Fourth Kazekage. She had just finished the last assassination mission this morning. She hadn't even walked 10 steps into Suna when another ANBU came ( appeared suddenly ) and told her that she had an urgent call from the Kazekage.

Yuka fought against the urge to twitch or snap at the Kazekage who had scrutinized her long enough. He hadn't even said anything for a good 5 minutes. Which part of this was urgent anyway ?

The Kazekage finally,—_finally_ —opened his mouth. He grabbed a mission paper and looked back at Yuka.

"I want to give you a babysitting mission." He said.

" What ? " she blurted out unconsciously.

" I said I wanted you to take a babysitting mission. " The Kazekage looked at her expectantly.

Her mouth was hanging open. For a minute, time seemed to freeze around them. Neither of them blinked. One in waiting, the other one in disbelieve.

She finally gathered her bearing and closed her mouth—she really was thankful for the ANBU mask, she really did look stupid with her mouth opened, and ANBU didn't look stupid.

"Pardon me Kazekage-sama. What kind of babysitting will it be that it will take an ANBU to finish it? Can't a normal genin do it ? " she gritted through her teeth. She really wanted to blurt out 'What the heck ? I'm a freaking ANBU and you gave me a freaking babysitting mission ? That was for genin. G-E-N-I-N, old man ! Are you already senile that you can't give missions properly to your ninja ? ' But according to protocol she couldn't object directly in front of the Kazekage and she obviously couldn't swear loudly especially if the swearing was directed at the Kazekage, so she watered down the sentence until it was quite acceptable.

Although it seemed like the Kazekage barely found this acceptable—if the slight frown was indicating anything.

" I didn't want you to question my judgement before I gave you any details of this mission, understand ? " the Kazekage reprimanded her with an icy tone.

Yuka felt the tension within the room increased. She gave him a curt nod stiffly.

" Good. Now, as for your questions earlier. The mission was A-ranked—it can change into an S-ranked too depending on the situation. So obviously genins can't do it. " He explained.

He gave the mission paper that he grabbed earlier and put it down on the table for me to see.

" This is the legal mission paper that the council had agreed to sign. " He said, " You will take care of Gaara for 1 month starting from today. You will be guarding the civilian and anyone else from 'him'. If he ever hurt anyone, you're permitted to use any method necessary to restrain him. I want you to take this mission. " He stated—no ordered. His tone had left no argument.

'_Gaara, the Shukaku jinchuriki, the famous demon brat, no wonder this's an A-ranked mission. I'm curious though, why didn't he ask another ANBU to do this one.'_ She thought mentally.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. I didn't see any trouble with this mission although usually the more experienced ANBUs were the ones that dealt with mission like this. Is there any reason to ask me specifically to do this ? " She drawled monotonely.

"Yes. You are the only one in the ANBU who didn't really shun him away. Even if you never interacted with him you never called him a demon either. You are the only one capable enough to defend yourself if he went berserk and the only one who could tolerate him too. Even after that, you are the only one in ANBU who still show some emotions from time-to-time. Most of the ANBU was emotionless—a perfect soldier. Although usually you were an anomaly for an ANBU, it seemed like we were fortunate to have you in our ranks. " the Kazekage told his reasons explicitly.

" It is up to you on how to finish this mission as long as the damage was minimal and Gaara stay alive. Do you understand ? " The Fourth Kazekage asked.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. I understand. " She said bowing low.

" Good. Dismissed. " He said.

Yuka immediately shunshin away from the stuffy Kazekage office.

* * *

**A/N** **: Hello, this is my first attempt at Gaara fanfic. Please Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuka went back to her apartment feeling more tired than ever—even after saying that she had just returned from a mission and she hadn't rest yet.

'_Ah…Troublesome mission…one after another…Can't a girl have her rest ?'_ She thought to herself.

She looked at her bed with a longing expression. Although she really wanted to have a good long rest for a day, she still had the '_troublesome'_ mission which had started today. She didn't think the Kazekage would tolerate her tarry in a mission.

She sighed before she quickly took a bath and changed her clothes. She discarded her rather sweaty and bloody ninja vest to a corner in her messy bedroom and wore a yellow t-shirt with dark brown short—a civilian clothing—instead. She also tossed her ANBU mask away and pulled her long green hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon.

The Kazekage had told her that it was up to her choice on how to finish the mission and even though all the ninja who took the mission to guard Gaara before always chose to shadow him—more like a stalker—without even going near him if they could help it, she had already planned on how to do this one. And she sure as hell wouldn't be stalking anyone soon, it was really boring, tiring and too bland for her taste.

She would make this mission interesting though. Maybe she could even turn this one into a little vacation from the usual bloody mission. _'Of course, if I don't then I wouldn't be the ANBU anomaly won't I ? Still have a reputation to uphold.'_ She chuckled to herself.

She opened her wardrobe and grabbed an old and dusty handbag. Without even bothering to clean it, she filled it with kunais, shurikens, exploding tags, ninja wires, bandages and some money. After all, if she brought a kunai pouch, it would be too obvious—like flashing a sign 'I'm not a normal civilian. Come and get me', and that would just ruin the purpose of wearing a civilian clothing.

'_Where's the fun of it if I went in with ANBU gear ?'_ She thought.

She swung the handbag over her shoulder and went out of her apartment, searching for her '_mission target_'.

* * *

The street to the playground was eerily empty and quiet. Most of the peoples were inside their houses or shops, the others who were outside were running to the other direction, dragging their children who wanted to go to the playground. It was as if they were all afraid of something.

Murmurs passed as Yuka walked towards the playground. Something along the line of 'Demon.', 'Monster.' 'That monster in the playground. ' 'Let's get away from here.'

She ignored all the murmurings, kept on walking and went into the playground expecting to see Gaara alone—however she clearly didn't expect to see four 5-years-old kids not far from Gaara, playing a ball. She stopped behind the wall nearby and watched in amusement as they kicked the ball too high and bounced up the wall. A trail of sand shifted and engulfed the ball in a blanket., then the sand pulled the ball into Gaara's arm.

She saw the children stiffened, " It's Gaara the monster. Move ! Move ! " one of them cried out.

The children shook out of their stupor and ran away, almost tripping over themselves.

"Wait ! " Gaara protested, " I just want to play. " He added quietly, her ears strained to hear the soft voice even with the ANBU trainings.

His eyes emitted utter sadness and loneliness as he watched the children went away.

Yuka frowned at the running children. Really, if there was one thing she hate, that would be loneliness…, and pity.

The ball fell from Gaara's arms, bouncing across the playground and stopped at her foot.

She heard Gaara's silent sniffling, struggling to keep from crying. She wondered for a moment, her plan today was actually to just find Gaara and went back for a nice sleep, this was out-of-schedule—although maybe she should have count this would happen. She really wished to leave him alone even though she loathed to make someone felt lonely if she could help it. Was she a hypocrite then ?

She looked at the ball hesitantly, before picking it up. She trotted her way to Gaara who still stood at the same spot before.

"Here. " Yuka said, putting on her signature grin.

He hesitated, his head upturned to her. Teal green eyes glistening with tears at the corner looked at her blue ones directly. Behind the pain and loneliness in his eyes, there was a spark of…hope…directed at her.

Yuka winced internally. '_How could I contemplated to leave Gaara alone before ? I always thought I'm different, but then again what's the difference between me and the others ?' _

He accepted it, his crying had reduced into a few sniffles. She waited, her grin faded as she felt the sand beneath her shifted ever so slightly.

"Why ? " Gaara asked.

"Because I'm just in the mood to be nice to anyone I met. " Yuka drawled, albeit a little sarcastic—saying the first excuse that came into her mind.

"Nice ? " He repeated. Yuka felt the sand coiled around her feet and took a step back.

"Wait !" He shouted. The sand tightened around her feet, freezing her in her track. It travelled up her legs and then to her body. Yuka paled a little, truthfully she never saw Gaara attacking anyone—and now that she had experienced it first-hand, no wonder other people called him a monster.

Then she felt the sand around her loosened a little. She breathed in relief as she felt herself able to move again even a little.

"Look, Gaara. Wrapping people in sand-crushing grip wasn't the best way to greet someone. " Yuka growled out pointedly—pissed that she was caught unaware by a five-years-old boy.

"Sorry. " Gaara said, looking down, " I just…don't want you to run away. "

She looked at his downcasted-guilty look and sighed.

"Why should I ?" she said exasperatedly.

Gaara looked up, " But everyone else…"

" Yeah, yeah…" she waved her hand off," But my motto is to be different from everyone else, brat. "

Gaara quietened, his sand still wrapping around Yuka's feet loosely. She looked at it idly. She could just jump and run but she didn't think that will end well for Gaara's end—especially for his ever-growing loneliness.

"Hey, Gaara. " she called him. He looked up at her.

" You mind lettin' me go now ? " she gestured to the sand with a bored façade.

"Oh…" He trailed off, the sand around Yuka soften and fell to the ground, pooling under her feet.

She shook the remaining sand away and dusted herself.

" What's your name ? " Gaara asked.

She looked at Gaara in the eyes, an ear-splitting grin broke on her face," Kazuno Yuka. Nice to meet you."

"Kazuno Yuka. " Gaara repeated, almost chanting.

"Oh yeah. Just call me Yuka. " she added as an afterthought.

"Yuka…, " Gaara called out, then he looked down again. The sand started to shift uneasily.

"What is it ? " she asked him albeit with a little worried tone—both for herself and for Gaara.

"You…want to play ? " He asked hesitantly.

Yuka cocked an eyebrow, " Sure thing. It's been a long time since I had my last game. "

Gaara looked up again, his eyes glistened full of hope, as if she was the first person to accept playing with him—'_which considering the villager's reaction may be right.'_ She mused.

"What do you want to play ? " she asked him.

"Uh…I don't know. " Gaara said looking downcasted again.

She sighed, and glanced at the ball at Gaara's hands, " Let's just start with good ol' passing. "

Gaara nodded, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, this is it ! What do you think ? Is it good or bad ? Please review, okay ! Btw, I'm not gonna make a pairing between Yuka and Gaara. I don't think it will be suitable. Maybe they'll just stay as friends forever until a new idea emerged in my mind. Anyway, anyone are welcome to give ideas to me and constructive critics too !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ball passed between them.

Yuka belatedly noted that Gaara's sand always caught the ball for him if he couldn't catch it. Gaara's attention seemed to focus on the game and….her. It was as if he was torn between enjoying the game fully—saving every moment of it into his memories, like this was his last game—and…afraid that she would just ran away all of a sudden, leaving him alone.

However, contrast to Gaara, Yuka's attention was entirely elsewhere—only leaving enough on the game to keep catching the ball, helped with her shinobi training. She wondered if this was the right thing to do. Sure, she had accomplished her goal to not stalk Gaara while finishing her mission. While befriending Gaara like this might just gave her the exact excuse to hang around him and give protection—without stalking—and that was actually a win-win solution, she couldn't shake the '_wrong_' feeling that was building inside her. She wondered if she was actually befriending Gaara solely for the purpose of finishing the mission, and she couldn't help but feel a little disgusted with herself. Really, befriending people because of something was just…plain wrong, it was as if she was using them as a tool to an end and she really didn't want to think like that.

_People were not a tool._

Then why did she help Gaara in the first place ?Perhaps it was out of pity…no, she hated to be pitied and obviously she didn't want to pity anyone. Maybe it was something more….an attraction maybe…or a feeling of resemblance ?

" Uhm…Yuka…-san ? You okay ? " Gaara's soft voice broke through her musings, snapping her attention back to the matter at hand. She looked at Gaara's teal green eyes that held…worry ?

_What's he worrying about again?_

" Yuka-san ? You seem a little…out of it." Gaara said, his eyes averted to the ground.

Bemusedly, she noticed the ball rolling behind her—_did she really was that distracted in her own thought ? _

'Apparently yes,' she thought idly.

" Ahhh…sorry. It's nothing really." Yuka said, giving him a weak grin, her hand scratching her hair unconsciously.

Gaara shifted, unconvinced, if the slight move of the sand was any sign.

She walked and picked the ball up, noticing that it was already dark.

" It's getting late. Why don't you go home ? " she asked out loud.

" No. " He said, the sand stirred.

" No ? You do have a home right ? " She asked pointedly.

" Well…," He looked at the ground, " Yes…, but…., may I come with you ? " He added hesitantly.

Yuka sighed. " Why don't you want to go home ? Surely your father or siblings would be waiting for you?"

"They're…the same, like everyone." He answered softly, the sand swirling around him.

" Look Gaara, even if they're the same, your family will worry about you. " She countered.

" No, they won't. " He said, his teal green eyes looked directly at her.

" The point is, no, you can't. " She emphasized to the five-years-old boy.

The sand started to coil around her feet again, his head hung down to the ground.

" You're going to run away," Gaara looked up again, his eyes flashing with suppressed pain and sadness."Just like everyone."

She resisted the instinct to jump and flee from there when the sand tightened around her feet. Her eyes caught Gaara's and saw the pain and loneliness…_always loneliness_…flashing. She winced internally—'_the same eyes with her…' _she thought to herself.

Instead, she closed her eyes, put a hand to his shoulder and wrapped her arms around Gaara. She could felt his body tensed ever so slightly, the sand swirling around them as if reflecting his emotions. She ignored it and pulled him tighter, " Who said I will run away ? " she said to him.

Yuka loosened her arms and looked at the boy's widened eyes. She ruffled his _soft_ red hair and grinned widely, " After all, my motto is to be different from everyone else. "

She pulled back and straightened herself.

"I'll come back tomorrow, okay ? Same place. 10 o'clock. " She said with a smile to a still-frozen Gaara.

" See ya later then ! " She waved and then turned her back at him before sprinting full speed along the street before Gaara shook out of his stupor so that he didn't stop her from coming home, only slowing after she was sure she's out of his sight.

She walked into her apartment, put away her handbag and flopped down on her bed.

'_Well, Day 1 development is interesting enough. '_ She thought idly as her eyelids closed, her exhaustion caught up with her before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Gaara looked with wonder at the fast-retreating back of Yuka, his…friend. Yes,his first friend. He could still feel the warmth of her embrace. It had been a long time since he had felt a hug before. His heart pain momentarily vanished, filled with…something warm ? He remembered his uncle Yashamaru told him that the medicine for 'emotional scars' is love. ' _Is this love then ?' _He wondered.

He stood there for a moment even after Yuka was out-of-his-sight before turning away and went to his own home.

Well, whatever that was, he liked it.

* * *

**A/N : Third chapter ! Thanks for those who followed and favorited. So do you like it or not ? Please review, okay ? :)**


End file.
